Insensible
by Leia Elric
Summary: Oneshoot/Otra vez esa palabra, cada vez que una mujer la dice le entran muchas ganas de lanzar un Avada al primer ser humano lo suficientemente estúpido para plantarse frente a él, pero no puede, todo por el título de "El-Chico-Que-Vivió-Peleó-Y-Volvió-A-Vivir". Entren y lean :)


Aquí casual de regreso del inframundo, el cual se congeló así que tuve que adelantar mi regreso. Al final hay algunos comentarios extras... sin más que decir... Disfruten :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece... esto es solo un fic salido de las más oscuras y retorcidas partes de mi mente. **

** INSENSIBLE**

Otra vez esa palabra, cada vez que una mujer la dice le entran muchas ganas de lanzar un Avada al primer ser humano lo suficientemente estúpido para plantarse frente a él, pero no puede, todo por el título de "El-Chico-Que-Vivió-Peleó-Y-Volvió-A-Vivir". Constantemente se preguntaba si los magos eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para creer que la guerra no le había dejado marcado.

Espera… En realidad si eran estúpidos.

En primer lugar dejaron que la guerra contra el Lord Tenebroso quedara en manos de un chiquillo que no sabía hablar y mucho menos lanzar un hechizo.

Segundo, no contentos con permitir que un bebé les salvara el culo, once años después un anciano con problemas de adicción al azúcar decide "entrenarlo" poniendo su vida en riesgo y esperando que saliera en una sola pieza.

Tercero, presenció la muerte no solo de sus padres, también de su padrino, tío honorario, tía, amigos, compañeros, maestros…. y después de eso esperaban que aceptara tener una relación con una chica, se casaran y tuvieran montones de niños sin detenerse a preguntarle si estaba bien con eso.

Porque Harry Potter había vivido demasiado en esos 17 años, no había tenido una infancia normal gracias a los consejos de un director con complejo de salvador y un loco que buscaba matarlo desde antes de saber caminar por su cuenta. Fueron pocas las veces en el pasado en las que había sentido algo que no fuera su instinto de supervivencia salvándole el pellejo, su experiencia en el amor solo se podía equiparar al desayuno que tomaba cuando estaba castigado en la casa de los Dursley y aquello era engrandecer al primero. Simplemente no sabía cómo calderos tenía que reaccionar a una mujer que prácticamente te desnuda en público.

Ginny fue la primera en mencionar la palabra con "i", él estaba disfrutando su primer verano sin preocupaciones cuando ella irrumpió como una tromba en la habitación gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre una boda, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que la chica quería decir la escucho con cada vez menos paciencia, simplemente ella no llegaba al punto.

"¡No te quedes ahí sentado, tenemos que organizar nuestra boda!"

Una cosa era que su mayor deseo fuera tener una familia, pero de ahí a ser esposado a una mujer que había sido su compañera en batalla había un gran abismo, simplemente no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad.

La rechazo, ella lo abofeteó seguida de una serie de amenazas por parte de sus hermanos pelirrojos y una larga charla con su castaña amiga, quien irónicamente fue la segunda en usar la infame palabra.

Pasaron los años, y con ellos una larga lista de mujeres y hombres que buscaban relacionarse con el famoso vencedor de la oscuridad, todos y cada uno de ellos llegaron con diferentes propuestas amorosas, indecorosas y lujuriosas, disfruto de algunas, eso jamás lo negaría, como dicen "la carne es débil", pero huyó despavorido cuando pretendieron atarlo para siempre.

El resultado de aquellas relaciones fueron algunas maldiciones, bofetadas, y de manera unánime la maldita palabra.

Cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez optó por escapar del mundo mágico, ahora vivía en el Londres muggle, se había convertido en escritor, sus historias de guerra, publicadas bajo el pseudónimo de James Evans, eran las más vendidas de las librerías y eran pocas las personas que sabían que esa lucha había existido. Nadie pareció adivinar que se trataba de él.  
>"¿Podría firmarme su libro? Para el Dragón"<p>

Dragón… Esa voz, el ridículo nombre de mago, tenía que ser una coincidencia, incrédulo levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos altivos y grises. Levantó una ceja y firmó el libro, al entregárselo le pidió que lo encontrara en la cafetería que estaba a una cuadra de la librería.

Ansioso caminó entre las ya conocidas mesas del lugar, esperaba encontrar a la única persona que le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela y que fue el menos dañino de todos.

"Así que el insensible salvador se esconde bajo un nombre demasiado obvio"

Ahí estaba, un joven que no era la sombra de su arrogante pasado, vestido con ropas muggle y una barba de tres días.

"Si de esconderse se trata tu me ganas, no es mi culpa que los tuyos no sepan seguir indicios"

Una media sonrisa fue suficiente para terminar con la rivalidad de años y una taza de café lo necesario para iniciar una amistad.

Draco Malfoy había sido liberado de Azkaban hace dos años y desterrado del mundo mágico, lo cual incluía una restricción mágica de la que no pudo escapar, al principio había sido difícil, pero lentamente se estableció como un muggle más.

"Quiero pensar que la mujer que estuvo a tu lado asesinando con la mirada a tus fanáticas locas es algo más que tu guardaespaldas ¿cierto?"

Harry sonrió ampliamente y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Es mi editora, es bastante sobreprotectora, pero aún así es agradable, al menos no me ha llamado insensible"

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

"A mi no me engañas Potter, ella es algo más que tu editora, me arriesgo a llamarla ¿pareja?"

La luz en los ojos del moreno fue suficiente respuesta para el rubio.

"¿Sabes que si alguna vez se dejaran ver juntos en el mundo mágico, aunque sea solo una fotografía, cientos de personas, entre ellos unos pelirrojos, morirían al saber que una muggle le regresó la sensibilidad a su héroe?"

Un gesto de indiferencia fue suficiente para hacerle saber al Slytherin que la idea ya había cruzado por la cabeza del azabache y descartada al mismo tiempo.

Simplemente nunca fue insensible, quería espacio, libertad y en su momento la posibilidad de tomar la mano de otra persona sin temor a sus propios demonios.

Hello!

Antes que todo quisiera desearles un muy buen año lleno de muchos éxitos :D

Me había ausentado por una temporada, pero regreso con este oneshoot y próximamente la actualización de Separación=Dualidad, espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, comentarios, lechugas voladoras... dejen review :)

Con cariño.

Leia Elric


End file.
